


One Shot Series Day 7

by ZosanIsMyOTP



Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosanIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZosanIsMyOTP
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064186
Kudos: 8





	One Shot Series Day 7

One Shot Series Day 7

"Black Leg-ya, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Oh, Law. What's up?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Okay. I'm listening."  
"You know how-"  
"Hey, um, Sanji-kun, are you free for a moment?"  
"Of course, I'm free Nami-san! Let's go on a date if you want to."  
"No. No. Sanji-kun. I just needed a few records that you have regarding a criminal."  
"Oh. Okay. Check my rack. All of them are stacked alphabetically and chronologically."  
"Thank you, Sanji-kun. You're always a great help."  
She smiled at him and went towards his rack where she looked through the files.  
"Yeah, Tra-guy. You were saying something."  
"I actually did want to tell you something, but...you know...umm..."  
"It's okay, Tra-guy-kun! You can talk. I'm not paying any attention to you guys."  
She smirked evilly.  
"Like I would believe that!"  
"Oi! Oi! Law! Don't talk to a lady like that."  
Sanji furrowed his brow at him.  
"Ah! Here it is! Thank you so much, Sanji-kun! I'll return it as soon as I can."  
"It's my pleasure, Nami-swan!"  
He smiled happily as she left.  
"So, she's gone now. You can talk."  
"Well, you know what, Zoro said the other day, right?"  
"Zoro? What did he say?"  
"When he was drunk and you were -"  
"Oh! That day! It's okay, Tra-guy. I didn't mind. He was drunk and he said a lot of stuff. You should forget it too."  
"Well, what if I am not thinking too much about it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What if I wasn't exactly offended by what he said?"  
"I can't understand what you're saying Tra-guy."  
"What if I didn't disagree with he said?"  
"What are you talking about, Tra-guy? Zoro was drunk and he didn't know what - wait a minute... What do you mean Tra-guy? Just come out right and say it!"  
"I just wanted to say that I do agree with Zoro. I have secret feelings for you...which aren't so secret anymore."  
Law finally said the words and threw himself at Sanji stopping thinking about anything at all. He grabbed Sanji and kissed him.  
"What are you doing, Law? You bastard, get away from me!"  
Sanji pushed him away wiping his mouth.  
"What's the problem? It's not like you don't want it!"  
"I don't want it!"  
"That's ridiculous! You always have that smile when you're around me, you always try to help me and you keep me on the right track! There's no way that you don't love me!"  
"I don't love you, Law! I only do that as a friend. That's all. There's nothing more to it!"  
"How dare you make fun of someone's feelings like that, Black Leg-ya!"  
"I would've been kinder if you hadn't thrown yourself at me like that! How dare you treat someone like that!"  
"Black Leg-ya, you're alwa-"  
"I should cut you already without warning right now, Tra-guy, but I'm letting you go. You'd better be grateful. Throw yourself at him again like that and I won't be so kind."  
Zoro retracted his sword from Law's face. Law looked visibly angry as he left.  
"I'm sorry, Marimo. This is my fault. I was giving him signs tha-"  
"No. You weren't. That's who you are, Eyebrows. It's him who's messed up, and you're the idiot who goes around getting used like a tool."  
Zoro smirked at him.  
"Looks like that to me too."  
Sanji smiled at him.  
"So, you had something important to say, Marimo-head?"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sure you weren't just spying because Nami-san or Law came into my cabin."  
"Oh yeah. Can you cover my practice session with the swordsmen for today?"  
"How can I fight with swordsmen?! I don't use my hands for fighting!"  
"Make it into a combat session!"  
"Then ask Luffy to do it!"  
"You think I could ask Luffy?!"  
"Yes! He did pretty well with the Kung Fu dugongs!"  
"My subordinates are not dugongs!"  
"That's not the point!"  
They were already almost yelling at each other.  
"Tch. I can't cover for you today. Ask someone else."  
"I can't ask anyone else."  
"Fine then. I guess I- huh? Why am I seeing me? Z-Zoro? Huh?"  
"Eyebrows! You are-! You are me!"  
"And you're me! What the-"  
The got confused as instead of seeing the person in front of them, they saw themselves but as the person who they were talking to.  
"Law!"  
Both of them figured out simultaneously.  
"Room: Shambles."  
He walked away silently without another word.  
"Zoro! You're me! Which means, I'm Zoro!"  
"Which means you can take over the training session with swordsmen!"  
"No, you are going to take it, because I agreed and you are me now!"  
Sanji smiled.  
"Now, I'm leaving the session to you, Mr. Handsome Prince."  
"Shut up, you Curly-eyebrows idiot!"  
"Don't say that about yourself. You'll come to like them, Man who all the ladies would fall for."  
"Stop saying that with my mouth, you perverted cook!"  
"Compliments coming from Zoro are a class apart!"  
Sanji laughed as he continued complimenting himself.  
"I'll be in my cabin, world's most handsome man."  
Sanji smilingly left Zoro in his body and cabin.  
"Damnit! What's this situation?! I don't have time for today's training session. Anyways, let's finish what's left of this dumbass Eyebrow's work."  
Zoro opened the file, but he couldn't read properly. He remembered Sanji has reading glasses. He searched but he couldn't find them and had to end up calling him for everything.  
Sanji made sure that he didn't slack off any training for Zoro's body. He slept, he lifted enormous weights, he yelled at people for no reason because he wasn't just going to be in Zoro's body and not do anything with it, he told people he would cut them for no reason at all and most of all he drank a lot of saké and was surprised how much Zoro drank and still didn't get drunk.  
Zoro on the other hand didn't give Sanji such privileges. He yelled and growled at everyone passing his way looking for Law, so he could get his body back. He didn't feel the need to drink saké or train or anything of the sort. He went to the kitchen and just stood there and felt at ease. His muscles loosened and he shoulders dropped a little. He understood how relaxed Sanji felt in the kitchen. He returned to his cabin with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
They both had understood by now that even if they had changed their personalities, their bodies still responded to the same things in the same way and both of them were thinking of doing the exact same thing just to feel, for themselves, how the other person feels.  
Zoro was the first to give in to his curiosity not wasting too much time hesitating about whether he should or shouldn't do it. He locked the door to the blond's cabin and sat in his chair. He unbuttoned his own jacket and shirt as he touched his own chest and played around with Sanji's body. He slid the zip down as he couldn't bear it anymore. He was already thick, hard and unapologetically erect. He curled his fingers around the chef's length and slowly stroked it. He went all the way from the balls to the tip. It was getting more and more difficult by the minute to hold in all the voices that the blond's body wanted to let out. Zoro managed to somehow not let a sound out and still finish, giving himself and the chef's body an exquisite feeling. Zoro sat there as he cleaned himself of the hot and thick semen, and thought about how he would feel if the actual Sanji did it for him.  
Sanji, finally after giving it a lot of thought decided to indulge himself...just a little bit. He slid his hands gently under the Swordsman's clothes. He touched his body with the same hands that usually touched him and held him tight. Sanji had no choice. He was uncomfortable. He yanked the zip open and forcefully grabbed Zoro's length in his hand. He fiercely stroked in giving it every ounce of his being. He stroked fast and yet strongly not leaving any part unattended. Sanji didn't hold back anything, he let himself free completely including his body, his hands and even his voice. Sanji slowly reached back as he slid in two fingers. Zoro was tight, but only made Zoro's body reach new heights of pleasure. Sanji finally panted and laid back happily, knowing that he wouldn't regret this later. He just kept thinking about what would happen if Zoro who was in his body would do it for him.  
At the end of the day, none of them showed up for the training session. Sanji went home and slept off. Zoro hadn't arrived, but Sanji didn't really care what he was doing at the moment.  
Later, in the evening, Zoro showed up at Sanji's place where Sanji, who was in his body, groggily opened the door.  
"Hello, handsome."  
"What?"  
"You're in my body, Marimo."  
Sanji laughed as he and Zoro entered rolling his eyes.  
"So, what about dinner?"  
"Your body is quite comfortable actually. Seems like all that sword swinging isn't in vain."  
Sanji said as he arranged the table.  
"Cook, I wanted to talk before we had dinner."  
"You can talk while we're having dinner?"  
"It's not something we can just talk about while having dinner!"  
"Oh! What is it that we're going to talk about?"  
"You mean you forgot?"  
Zoro stood up from his chair.  
"I forgot what? Was something important today?"  
"So, you mean you have completely forgotten?"  
"Yes, Marimo, I have completely forgotten-"  
Sanji went and stood in front of the swordsman.  
"-everything other than you. I-"  
He knelt down on one knee and held Zoro's hand in his, smiled and looked up at him.  
"-want to forget about everything else when I am with you and I want to do this all the time. Would you like to be my boyfriend, Zoro? I mean Sanji... I mean Zoro in Sanji..."  
Sanji kissed his hand.  
Zoro pulled the chef up.  
"I thought you would never ask."  
Zoro in Sanjis body, grabbed the chef's neck and crashed his lips against him, but he felt completely different somehow.  
His blood rushed to his cheeks as he felt the hot and dry lips. The touch on the neck wasn't as slender or smooth like he was used to it. It was rugged and tough. He felt every single curve with his fingers. His eyes closed as soon as Sanji's lips landed on his.  
Sanji was no exception to the magic of their bodies being different. This was the first time he felt such a slender and appetising feeling from Zoro. The moist and inviting lips that he just felt like dissolving in. He felt the smoothness and fluidity of Sanji's body. He looked Zoro's face and expression as they kissed and he was finally able to understand why Zoro didn't close his eyes while kissing. That face...such a face was just unfair...he shouldn't be allowed to look so tempting. It was Sanji's own face, but looking at it made him wild.  
Looking at the face, Sanji couldn't hold back anymore, he tore off Zoro's jacket and shirt. A blush that was clear against Sanji's clear skin appeared on Zoro's face. Sanji picked him up and took him to the bedroom, not stopping kissing him. Zoro continued to touch his chest as he dropped the yukata off his shoulders.  
Sanji pinned his hands down forcefully with his just one hand above his head. He kissed Zoro's pale and sensitive lips, neck and chest. He got Zoro's pants off and got ready to give the chef and have for himself the time of their lives. He didn't need to hold back today. The chef had, on his own accord, given him the freedom by accepting him. Zoro slid in two fingers while constantly moving his mouth to and fro and holding on to his hands. Sanji couldn't muffle his voice and he didn't want to today.  
Sanji let his voice out unashamed of the consequences that it was going to bring. Zoro turned him over and rammed himself into the chef. The coolness from the lube and Zoro voice made for a deadly combination. Zoro pounded Sanji as it sent jolts of electricity and pleasure throughout his entire body, getting an unexpectedly fast finish.  
"Your body...is weird, Cook."  
Zoro said as he laid down with Sanji beside him.  
"So, is yours. I don't know how you control it. It's wild... once it starts getting into it... It's unstoppable."  
Sanji sighed as he laid there looking at his own hands.  
"Your body is too sensitive. I could feel everything too much. My brain was going crazy."  
Zoro closed his eyes as he remembered all the feelings and got goosebumps. He felt himself slowly being encased within a familiar warmth. He took in the scent as Sanji held him close. He felt the touch and he noticed and furthered himself into Sanji's chest.  
"I felt a weird instinct...Like I wanted to strangle you down... Like a rush to just ravage you... Especially when I heard your voice."  
"I couldn't hold it in... I didn't want to, but even if I did want to, I couldn't. Everything in your body feels like 10 times more intensely... I could feel everything so much. It was dizzying and out of control."  
"Didn't know you felt like this, Marimo. I think I should appreciate you for not killing me."  
Sanji smirked as he held Zoro closer, more protectively.  
"I'm surprised you're still alive if you feel this much in this body."  
Zoro held on to Sanji's chest, snuggling his head further in his chest.  
The both sighed. It was different from their usual, but now they knew what the other ones body felt while doing it.  
"I won't force you to be-"  
"No. I'll be more gentle next time."  
"No! No! It's okay. I won't ask you to have so much restraint. I can finally now understand how much you hold back all the time. I won't burden you any further."  
"If I don't hold back, you'll pass out, Cook. Your body is way too sensitive."  
"Shut up, I'm telling you, right?! Just go right ahead! You don't have to hold back as much!"  
"You shut up, you curly bastard! I told you I'll make you feel good!"  
"You don't have to, Marimo-head! I told you! You can ravage me to feel good!"  
"Can't you understand, you Ero-cook?! I told you I'll be gentle with you!"  
"And I am telling you that you don't need to feel sorry for me, you Moss-head idiot!"  
"All I'm saying is I won't be as rough if you like it gentle! You perverted kappa!"  
"And all I'm saying is you don't have to hold back for me! I'll let my voice out for you instead! You dumbass Moss-for-brains swordsman!"  
"You don't have to do that for me because I'd like it however you do it, you Stupid Eyebrows Cook!"  
Zoro yelled out.  
"Y...Y-You're too direct, Marimo."  
Sanji blushed.


End file.
